Irish Love
by anime26
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the newest diva for the WWE and the Celtic Warrior has set his sights on her. However Sheamus will have to get passed her protective older half brother and fellow superstar Laxus Dreyar.
1. Chapter 1

Irish love

Hey everyone anime26 here with another story, this idea came from The Lizard king. This story will include WWE superstar Sheamus and Fairy tail's Lucy Heartfilia, So without further ado on with the fanfic

Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail or the WWE

Summery

Lucy Heartfilia is the newest diva for the WWE and the Celtic Warrior has set his sights on her. However Sheamus will have to get passed her protective older half brother and fellow superstar Laxus Dreyar.

Chapter One

"Lucy" hearing someone call her name a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes looked back to see who had called her.

Seeing a spikey blonde haired male coming toward her "Laxus!" the woman known as Lucy shouted and launched her self onto the other blonde "my favorite older brother" she said hugging him.

"I'm your only older brother well your only brother" Laxus said placing his baby half sister on her feet.

"That's why you're my favorite, did you need something?" Lucy asked her brother with a smile.

"Stephanie wanted to talk to us about tomorrows matches" Laxus said returning the smile and leading the younger blonde toward Stephanie McMahon's office, his sister had the uncanny ability to make even the grumpiest men smile. Not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching the young blonde.

"Sheamus what are you looking at?" asked Nikki Bella walking up to the Irish man, her boyfriend John Cena next to her.

"Oh it's nothing lass, I'm fine I'll see you guys later" Sheamus said walking away.

"John did you see the look sheamus had in his eyes? Nikki asked her boyfriend.

"I did it's the same look Daniel gives Brie and what triple H gives Stephanie." John said.

"So you think he loves someone, the question is who?" Nikki asked thinking of who the Celtic warrior could be falling for. : wait a sec he started acting this way when we all met Lucy and she signed her contract" Nikki said.

"You think it's Lucy?" John asked his girl.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense" Nikki answered "I say we keep and eye on him just to make sure" she finished saying.

"But don't let him catch us right?" John asked.

"Right" Nikki said.

With Sheamus

"I have to be a little more careful" sheamus thought to him self as he walked past Stephanie's office where he sees the young blonde he's crushing on.

He couldn't get enough; Lucy had a bright personality that he always wanted to be around. There was just one problem her protective older brother; the man had some sort of man radar that alerted him of any guy hanging to close to Lucy.

"Sheamus did you need something" Stephanie asked the Celtic warrior.

"No was just walking by lass" Sheamus said going to walk away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Wait a minute, I have something to discuss with you" Stephanie said inviting him into the office.

"What's up steph?" Sheamus asked standing behind Lucy's chair getting a whiff of her strawberry shampoo.

"We were going over the matches for tomorrow and were wondering if you wanted to team up with Lucy and go against Miz and myrese?" Stephanie asked.

Inside sheamus was thinking (teaming up with the beautiful blonde) his day was looking up. "Sure thing, should be fun" sheamus said looking down at the said blonde making her giggle.

Laxus watched the interaction between the Celtic warrior and his baby sister and he didn't like it one bit.

"Alright that's it, have good day guys" Stephanie said with a smile dismissing them.

"You too Steph" Lucy said getting up from her chair.

"Laxus we still on for dinner tonight?" Lucy asked looking up at her brother.

"You know it, I'll come find you later and we'll go from there" Laxus told his sister.

"Alright, I'll see you later Sheamus" Lucy said walking away from the guys. The moment Lucy turned the corner sheamus was pushed against the wall.

"I'm warning you right now red stay the fuck away from my sister or your going to wish you'd never been born" Laxus said letting go of sheamus.

"Is that a threat fella?" sheamus asked the blonde male.

"No it's a promise fella" Laxus said walking away from the red haired man.

The next night

"You ready Lucy?" Sheamus asked Lucy as he came out of the men's locker room.

"I'm more then ready" Lucy replied with a fire burning in her eyes making the red-haired man laugh walking forward a little bit before he stepped wrong and was falling hearing Lucy call his name

Landing on the floor the Celtic warrior noticed he had landed on something soft and something soft and squishy in his hands, opening his eyes he found that he had landed on top of Lucy. Looking down his blues eyes widen seeing that the soft and squishy were her breasts.

Looking into each others eyes and just stare at each other before sheamus moved his hands to the side of her head leaned in and kissed her.

The first chapter of Irish Love is done; hope you all enjoy this thanks to The Lizard King for the tripping suggestion. Please favorite, follow and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Irish love

Hey folks anime26 here with chapter 2 of Irish love. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 2

Lucy was shocked that the Celtic Warrior was kissing her. Deciding to go along Lucy closed her eyes and started kissing him back.

They kissed for a few good minutes before three voices started singing.

"Sheamus and Lucy sitting in a tre G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage. That's not all that's not all here comes the baby drinking alcohol."

Looking up to see the New Day smiling at them and laughing.

"Don't stop on our account, please continue on what you were doing" Kofi said.  
blushing madly Lucy pushed Sheamus off her and got up "we better head out there we're up next" she said heading out.

"Oh, come on Lucy don't be like that" Kofi Kingston said with a huge smile.

"Shut it Kingston" Lucy shouted before walking away with haste.

"Kofi I'd appreciate if you guys don't repeat about anything you just saw" Sheamus said before walking after the young blonde beauty.

Michael Cole sat at his table. "welcome everyone to Monday night raw. The first match of the night, the Miz and Maryse VS the Celtic Warrior Sheamus and the Celestial Princess Lucy Heartfilia.

Music starts as the two teams made their way to the ring.

"Hey Sheamus, I bet its awesome to be in the same ring with me huh?" the miz asked.

"yeah you keep thinking that fella" Sheamus said into his microphone.

"Enough talk I want to take down the princess" Maryse said.

"yeah good luck with that, I have the same blood as my brother, so I won't go down so easily or give up" Lucy said.

"alright folks pick a side" the ref said.

The teams went to a side of the ring. The men going first, sheamus and miz tussled around before they tagged the girls in.

(I'm too lazy to write their whole fight scene, sorry folks)

Maryse pins Lucy down however the blonde who is stubborn and the little sister of Laxus Dreyar wasn't about to give up without even trying.

So, Lucy flipped Maryse and held her down while the ref counted to three proclaiming Lucy the winner.

"yeah nice job Lucy" Sheamus yelled out climbing into the ring grabbing and hugging the young blonde causing her to laugh.

Climbing out of the ring and going backstage they run into John Cena and Laxus.

"nice job Lucy" john said giving her a high five.

"thanks john" Lucy said before she was grabbed by her brother and given a noogie.

"good job squirt" laxus said messing with his sister.

"knock it off laxus, come on quit it you bone head" Lucy said trying to get away from her older brother.

"Sorry lulu no can't do, you're fun to mess with" laxus said still giving his sister a noggie.

Both sheamus and john watched as the siblings argued with each other with amused smiles, well john had an amused smile sheamus had a look of admiration for the younger blonde.

Lucy finally having enough of laxus' fun messing around with her she stomped on his foot hard.

"Ow what the fuck Lucy that hurt" laxus said letting her go and brought his foot up to rub out the pain.

"you deserved it, if you had let go when I asked the first time I wouldn't have stomped on your foot" Lucy said before heading to the diva's locker room.

"Geez I was just messing with her, what a brat" laxus murmured still messaging his foot not noticing the Celtic Warrior giving him a murderous glare.

But john saw it and decided to intervene before things got to insane. "hey thunder god your next you better get out there" the cenation leader said.

"fine" laxus said as he left to do his match.

"alright Sheamus spill it and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about" john said crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about fella, see ya" sheamus went to leave but john stopped him.

"Sheamus" john pulled him back "talk" he said.

"alright alright geez" Sheamus sighs "I think, no I know I'm in love with Lucy" the Celtic warrior said rubbing a hand through his hair.

"How do you know for sure that you do love her though" john asked as he leaned against the wall and sheamus leaned against the opposite wall with his face in his hands.

"because I kissed her" the Irishman admitted looking to his fellow superstar.

"wait what, when did that happen?" john asked leaning in wide eyed at his fellow superstar.

"before we came out for our match, I was walking toward her I tripped and fell on top of her we stared at each other for a minute then I kissed her, and Kofi and his team caught us" Sheamus answered back.

"shit man, you better hope Laxus doesn't find out you know how protective he is of his little sister" John said.

"yeah no kidding" sheamus replied sighing and looking down "what am I going to do?" he asked.

"well there's two options 1: you could ask her out and hope she says yes or 2: you could spend time with her" john replied.

Meanwhile

"hey Lucy, nice match" says Mickie James asked the young blonde as Lucy opened her locker.

"Thanks Mickie" Lucy said gathering up her stuff for a shower the other girls noticed something was off about their young friend.

"is something wrong Lucy?" Paige asked sitting down.

"Oh, it's nothing" Lucy said sitting down to take her boots off.

"Lucy, we know something is bothering you so spill it" Nikki Bella said as she and her sister brie sat down.

Sigh "alright but this does not leave this room if it gets to laxus who know what he'll do" Lucy said knowing what her brother would do if he ever found out with how protective he was of her.

"fine mom's the word now spill it" Brie said.

"Sheamus kissed me" Lucy admitted with a small blush.

"WHATTTTTTTT" Paige, Mickie, nikki and brie shouted altogether.

"Are you saying that our very own Celtic Warrior kissed you" brie said with wide eyes.

"yeah" Lucy said in a small voice.

"How the heck did that happen?" Paige asked sitting next to Lucy wrapping an arm around the young blonde.

"Well he was walking toward me, he tripped and landed on top of me we stared at each other for a moment before I knew it he was kissing me then Kofi and his team caught us, so I pushed Sheamus off and headed to the ring" Lucy finished her story.

"holy shit girl" Mickie exclaimed with wide eyes.

"No kidding, why do you think he kissed you? You don't think he likes you, do you?" brie said nikki didn't say a thing she knew exactly why sheamus kissed the young blonde.

"who knows, what am I going to do?" Lucy answered looking at her fellow divas and friends.

"I say don't do anything" Nikki said

"what, why?" Lucy asked astounded usually nikki would give excellent advice but her saying don't do anything well Lucy was astonished.

"Well think about it, you and sheamus have an amazing friendship right, if you did do anything that friendship would be all weird right" Nikki asked looking at the blonde.

"yeah, your right, sigh I'm going to go take a shower I'll see you girls later" Lucy replied before heading to the showers.

"alright nikki now you spill it, what do you know that we don't" Brie asked her twin sister.

"Fine but this is between the four of us" Nikki said she told her friends about what she knew.

That's it folks chapter two is done, please favorite and review thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Irish love

Thank you to everyone who read and review, I now give you chapter three of Irish love please enjoy.

I don't own Fairy Tail or the WWE

Chapter 3

A few days later

Lucy was working out at the gym with Brock Lesner "Alright lu that's enough for today" Brock said tossing a towel and water bottle to her which she caught.

"Thanks for the workout Brock I appreciate it," Lucy said sitting down taking a drink of water.

"No problem Lucy, but you seemed a little aggressive today, what's going on?" Brock asked sitting down next to her.

"Just a lot of things on my mind that's all" Lucy replied sipping her water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brock asked looking at the young woman.

"No thanks, I'll figure everything out, but thanks though," Lucy said getting up to go shower "I'll see you later brock"

"Sure thing" Brock answered staring at the young beauty. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, but he was attracted to the beautiful blonde.

Meanwhile

Sheamus is looking around for Lucy to see if she wanted to grab some lunch. Deciding to take John's advice to be around her as much as he could.

Finally finding her walking out of the WWE gym, taking a deep breath, he walked toward her "Lucy" he called out getting her attention.

"Oh, hey Sheamus what's up?" Lucy asked with a small smile.

"I was wondering if you're not busy that we go get some lunch," Sheamus asked the young blonde.

"Oh, um sure sounds good I actually haven't eaten lunch yet" Lucy answered with a smile.

"Well, then my lady your chariot awaits," Sheamus said holding out his arm out for her to take like a gentleman would.

Giggling and took his arm. "why thank you kind sir" Lucy said smiling they walked away to Sheamus car not noticing jealous eyes on the Celtic Warrior.

"I'll have the chicken Cesar salad with extra avocado please," Lucy told the waiter giving him her menu.

"very well, and for you sir" the waiter turned to the Celtic Warrior.

"The chicken pasta with alfredo sauce" Sheamus replied giving his menu to the waiter who took it.

"Very well, I'll have for you in a few moments," the waiter said walking away.

"so how was your workout?" Sheamus asked taking a sip of his water.

"It was fine, Brock totally worked me out hard though she said not noticing Sheamus choke on his water.

"Lucy is that you?" a female voice asked making Lucy turn toward it to see someone she hadn't seen since graduating high school.

Gasp "Yukino" Lucy stated and rushed toward her friend both girls hugging "it's so good to see you, last time I saw you was graduation," Lucy said pulling away from the hug.

"I know, what have you been up to," Yukino asked with a smile.

"I'm a WWE diva and Laxus is a superstar, I'm actually here with one of our friends," Lucy said.

"Really that's amazing, what friend," Yukino said.

"yeah come with me," Lucy said bring Yukino over to the table.

"Hey, Sheamus, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine from high school Yukino Aguria, Yukino The Celtic Warrior Sheamus" Lucy introduced the two.

"Hello nice to meet you," Yukino said shaking the Celtic warrior's hand.

"Same here why don't you join us," Sheamus said motioning to the seat opposite of lucy.

"Why thank you, I'd love to, " Yukino said taking a seat Sheamus pulled out and pushed it in when she sat down.

"So Yukino what have you been up to since graduation?" Lucy asked when the food arrived and Yukino ordered her lunch.

"Well, I went off to college and graduated top of my class," Yukino said taking a drink of her raspberry iced tea.

"Wow that's great I guess we haven't changed all that much I was the top of my class as well," Lucy said with a huge smile.

"speaking of classes are you coming to the reunion on Friday," Yukino asked looking at her friend.

Surprised lucy chocked on her water. "reunion?" the blonde diva got out in a small voice as Sheamus patted her back.

"Yeah that's why I'm in town, haven't you gotten an invitation," Yukino asked.

"No, but I have a clue why I haven't seen one" lucy seethed thinking about the one person who would keep something from her.

suddenly a ringtone breaks the conversation, "Hello, oh hi sis no I stopped for lunch I actually ran into Lucy Heartfilia. Yeah, I'm sitting across from her right now, alright goodbye " Yukino hangs her phone up.

"Your sister?" Lucy asked with a smile already knowing the answer.

"yeah she doesn't believe that I'm with you," Yukino said putting her phone away.

"Well just have to fix that won't we," Lucy said as she ate the rest of her lunch Sheamus and Yukino just stared at her.

"I see you haven't changed one bit since graduation Lucy," Yukino said and went back to her lunch.

Once they were finished Sheamus paid for all of them even though Lucy and Yukino protested saying they could pay for themselves, however, the Celtic warrior just said he didn't mind paying for them.

When they left the restaurant. "Hey Yukino let me see your phone," Lucy said.

"For what?" Yukino asked handing the Blonde her iPhone.

"you'll see" Lucy answered unlocking the phone and finding the number she wanted and hit the facetime button.

"Hello," a female voice answered.

"Hey Angel, long time no talk," Lucy said to the other white haired girl on the screen.

In return, the other girl just screamed "LUCY".

"Hey, Sorano how are you?" Lucy asked the older woman she considered an older sister.

the two girls talk for a few minutes until Lucy remembers her friend "hey Sorano there's someone I want you to meet" Lucy motion for Sheamus to join her in her conversation.

"When the Celtic Warrior came into Sorano's view she froze before letting out a fangirl scream.

"Lucy please explain to me how and why you're standing next to the Celtic Warrior" Sorano asked.

giggling "simple I'm A WWE Diva and Laxus is a superstar" Lucy answered with a huge smile.

"Wow that's awesome, so Yukino was telling the truth when she said she ran into you."

"told you, Sis," Yukino said coming into her sister's view. They all converse for a few minutes before Sorano had to get back to work.

"It was good talking to you Sorano," Lucy said.

"You to Lucy, Are you coming to the reunion on Friday?" Sorano asked.

"I'll think about it, I didn't even know about it until Yukino said something." the blonde answered.

"Well I hope you decide to come, it'll be nice to see you in person," Sorano said before hanging up.

Lucy hands the phone to its owner, "it was good to see you" Lucy said giving Yukino a hug.

"you too Lucy, I hope to see you at the reunion," Yukino said returning the hug.

"It was nice meeting you Sheamus," Yukino said shaking the Celtic warriors

"You as well Yukino," Sheamus said kissing her hand not noticing Lucy narrow her eyes.

After Yukino leaves, "What do you want to do now?" Sheamus asked as they walked to the car.

"I need to go find my brother and beat him senseless, He has some nerve," Lucy said.

"He must have had A good reason for hiding your invitation from you," Sheamus said starting the car.

"Yeah he does, but that doesn't mean that he can take my mail," Lucy said with her arms crossed and a small pout.

"So why did he take it?" Sheamus asked.

"He was trying to protect me from seeing my ex-boyfriend" Lucy answered looking out the car window.

"Bad break-up," the Celtic warrior asked.

Lucy was silent for a moment before she started to explain. "Natsu and I met freshman year of high school and became fast friends, halfway through the year he asked me out and we started dating we were together all throughout high school," Lucy said.

"I bet you're folks and Laxus were thrilled about that" Sheamus said stopping at a red light.

"My mom was ecstatic, my dad and brother not so much. Anyway, senior year Natsu and I started having problems, Natsu wanted to go to the next step in our relationship but I wasn't ready. Prom came around but I couldn't find Natsu anywhere during the dance until a friend of ours Gray Fullbuster found him and another friend of ours Lisanna Strauss going at it like rabbits behind the bleachers. When I confronted Natsu about it he said He was tired of waiting to get into my pants. The sad thing is I was planning on going all the way with him that night." Lucy finished her story letting a few tears fall down her cheeks.

As she was talking Sheamus was getting pissed off. Just hearing about what happened made him want to find this Natsu and beat the shit out of him for hurting the beautiful blonde next to him.

"After hearing that I slapped him as hard as I could and ran out of the dance and called Laxus to come to pick me up. I avoided Natsu like the plague until graduation a few weeks later, I haven't seen Natsu or Lisanna since then I didn't even go to their wedding." Lucy said finishing her story.

"Last I heard Natsu had a crappy job," Lucy said.

"You should go then, show him what he missed out on," Sheamus said.

"Maybe I should, oh I'll have to find a date by Friday." the blonde said out loud leading to her hearing a sentence Lucy thought she would never hear from the Celtic Warrior's lips.

"I'll be your date," Sheamus said.


	4. Chapter 4

Irish love

Anime26 here, I received a review saying that they won't read this anymore because I made Natsu be an asshole, I would like to point out that in all of my other stories, Natsu is A supportive and protective best friend. Just because Natsu is an asshole in this ONE story doesn't mean I'm going to make him one in everything else I post. I work very hard on my stories, I'm aware that I should have warned everyone that there was going to be some Natsu and Lisanna bashing in the last chapter, I apologize for that so in the future, I will be sure to warn all of you. So that way if you don't like it DON'T read it thank you.

Please enjoy chapter 4 of Irish love

Disclaimer – I don't own fairy tail or the WWE.

Warning there will be Natsu and Lisanna bashing in this chapter

Chapter 4

Lucy sat at her vanity thinking over the last time she had seen Sheamus.

Flashback

"I'll be your date," Sheamus said looking out the windshield with a blush on his cheeks.

(Sheamus thoughts)

"Why the heck did I just volunteer to be her date, not that there's anything wrong with that"

(end of thoughts)

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," Lucy said with her own blush, the Celtic Warrior just offered to be her date for her high school reunion who wouldn't blush. Sheamus was a handsome man, A handsome man that had kissed her.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to besides I'm curious to see the guy who was foolish enough to break your heart," Sheamus said gripping the steering wheel tight enough his knuckles turn white from thinking about the jackass.

Lucy stared at him for A minute before smiling "Alright if your sure" she said looking out her window.

End flashback

Lucy finished her hair there was a knock on the door caught her attention. "Come in" the young blonde called out.

Her mom opens the door and enters her daughter's room "You look wonderful sweetheart" Layla Heartfilia told her daughter.

"Thanks, mom, to be honest, I'm a little nervous about seeing Natsu, He was my first love after all" Lucy said putting her brush down.

"You shouldn't be nervous at all; the jackass didn't deserve you in the first place," A male voice said from the doorway.

Mother and daughter both look to find Laxus leaning against the door frame.

"No one asked you Laxus, by the way how's the eye?" Lucy said with a smirk.

Laxus glared "that was a cheap shot" he said, when Lucy had gotten home the day she saw Yukino she had immediately set out to find Laxus, finding him in the kitchen enjoying his lunch Lucy just walked over to him and decked him in the eye causing an all-out war between the siblings until their mother separated them.

"that was a cheap shot," the blonde male told his sister.

"Cheap shot nothing, you deserved it for hiding my invitation for my reunion," Lucy said glaring right back at her brother.

"That's enough you two" their mother's voice interrupted their glare session.

"Hmph" Laxus comes in and sits on his sister's bed "So who's going with you tonight? you said that you had a date, right?" Laxus asked going into protective big brother mode.

"Sheamus is going with me," Lucy said putting her earrings on.

"WHAT" Laxus yelled sitting up from his laid-back position.

"Yeah, he offered to go with me as my date" Lucy said looking at her brother before hearing the doorbell.

"Excuse me while I answer the door," Laxus said through clenched teeth.

"What was that about?" Layla thought out loud.

Sigh "the usual protective older brother stuff" Lucy answered grabbing her purse "I better go save my date before Laxus gets too crazy," the young blonde said leaving her room.

Lucy was right, she found laxus lecturing Sheamus. Punching the back of her brother's head "quit being a brat laxus" Lucy stepped in front of her brother placing her hand on his chest with all her might she pushed him into the house onto his ass and closed the front door.

"Sorry about that Sheamus, Laxus is just being his usual protective jerkish older brother self," Lucy said locking the front door.

"No worries Lucy I'd probably be the same way if I had A younger sister," Sheamus said walking to the car with Lucy and opened her door for her.

"that's right you just have brothers," Lucy said buckling her seat belt.

"Yep two of them, I'm the middle child," Sheamus said starting the car.

Giggling "I bet your parents were thrilled having three boys," Lucy said.

"Oh yeah very thrilled, I think I was the sanest one out of the three of us" Sheamus.

"Hmm I don't know about that, your pretty insane" Lucy said giggling causing the Celtic Warrior smile.

They talk and banter all the way to the high school.

Arriving at the school, Lucy got more nervous. "Hey, relax, I'm right here with you," Sheamus said.

"your right" Lucy said taking a deep breath then putting on her usual bright smile walking into the gym.

Chuckling the Celtic Warrior followed the blonde in.

Inside Lucy grabbed her name tag, finding Sheamus looking at photos of her classmates "I see you haven't changed since this picture was taken" Sheamus said with a smirk.

"Shut it" Lucy giggled before hearing someone calling her name "hey Yukino," the blonde said hugging her friend.

"I'm so glad you came," Yukino said returning the hug.

"Yeah turns out Laxus hid my invitation from me," Lucy said.

"That sounds like Laxus," Yukino said laughing thinking about Lucy's dorky older brother.

"So, who else is here?" Lucy asked hoping that Natsu wasn't here just yet.

"So far, it's just us, Sorano and orga," Yukino said.

"thank goodness Natsu isn't here yet, meaning I can relax a little bit before he gets here," Lucy said.

"No, he's not here yet, but I am" A male voice spoke out from behind them. Looking back to see a man about 5"8, dark black hair, dark blue eyes, slim and muscular body.

"Gray it's so good to see you," Lucy said rushing to one of her best guy friends' and his wife a hug.

"it's great to see you as well Lucy" Gray said returning the hug.

"Yes, it's good to see love rival" Juvia gray's wife said with a bright smile.

"Juvia let it go, you're married and from the looks of it, your expecting," Lucy said looking at her friend's tummy.

"Yes, I'm 7 months along," Juvia said rubbing her stomach smiling.

"Well, that's great you guys congratulations," Lucy said smiling happily at her friends.

"thanks, Lucy" gray said looking behind her and Yukino his eyes widened "OH MY GOD" he yells out.

"WHAT" all three girls shout out in fright"

"WWE superstar Sheamus is right behind you," Gray said with his eyes still wide.

"Oh, geez gray don't scare me like that" Lucy said trying to slow down her erratic heartbeat.

"One of the biggest stars in wrestling is here and all you to say is oh," Gray said.

"Gray, Sheamus is my date for tonight," Lucy said with a smirk.

"What, how'd you manage that?" Gray asked with his eyes still wide.

"I'm a WWE diva when I found out about this reunion he offered to be my date," Lucy explained with a smile.

"A diva that's awesome, so can I meet him?" Gray asked with a hopeful look.

"Somehow I should have known you would ask that gray" Lucy said motioning for him to follow her Juvia and Yukino behind them.

"Sheamus" Lucy called his name, turning he sees Lucy's arm wrapped around another guy's, the Celtic Warrior looked calm but on the inside he was jealous.

"Sheamus this is Gray Fullbuster one of my best guy friends," Lucy said with a huge smile.

Hearing the name Sheamus relaxes, "Hi nice to meet you" The Celtic Warrior said shaking Gray's hand.

"Yeah you too," Gray said returning the handshake, Oh this is my wife juvia," Gray said remembering his wife.

"Hello nice to meet you," Juvia said shaking his hand as well.

"You too," Sheamus said returning the handshake.

"So what do you say we celebrate our high school life," another voice said.

"STING, ROGUE" Lucy, and Yukino yelled out rushing to them.

"Wow blondie I see you haven't changed a bit in the last ten years," Sting said hugging the blonde.

"Damn it, Sting, you're blonde as well," Lucy said going to hug his dark haired friend.

"Ignore him lucy it still amazes me he managed to graduate high school with how his grades were," Rogue said hugging lucy.

"Fuck you, Rogue," Sting said with his arm around Yukino.

"Oh come on Sting, you know we're just messing with you," Lucy said before heading back to her date.

"Yeah, whatever you say blondie," Sting said before he was knocked onto his ass by said blondie.

"Call me blondie again Sting, see what happens next," Lucy said causing everyone to bust out laughing.

"He had that coming" Gray said.

"He hasn't learned a thing in the last ten years, " Juvia said rubbing her huge belly.

"Fuck you guys," Sting says, upon seeing Sheamus he Freezes "How and why is The Celtic Warrior here?" Sting yells out in shock.

"Sting, Sheamus is my date for tonight is why he's here, and the how is I'm a WWE diva," Lucy said walking over to her date.

"Sheamus meet Rogue Cheney and his blonde idiotic friend Sting Eucliffe.

"HEY" Sting yelled out making everyone laugh again.

"Alright whose ready to relive our high school years," Gray asked heading into the gym everyone following him?

That's it for chapter 4, please favorite and review, thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

IRISH LOVE

hello everyone anime26 here with another chapter of Irish love, thank you to everyone who followed and favorited. There will be Natsu and Lisanna bashing in this chapter so if you don't like it don't read it.

disclaimer - I don't own Fairy Tail or the WWE.

Chapter 5

Entering the gym

"Lucy" Sorano shouted rushing to hug the blonde.

"Hi, Sorano," Lucy said returning the hug smiling at all her other friends.

"I'm so glad you decided to come," sorano said pulling back from the blonde.

"Yeah, Laxus would be the reason that I almost didn't make it," Lucy said.

"why would Laxus be the reason?" Sorano asked blushing at the mention of Lucy's older brother laxus, her old high school crush.

"the asshole hid my invitation from me," Lucy said still very pissed off at her brother.

"Hey, Sorano is it just me or are you blushing?" Sting asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Sting if I were you, I would run," Juvia said noticing sorano was cracking her knuckles.

"Oh crap" Sting yelled out before running away with Sorano chasing him causing the whole group to start laughing.

"what an interesting group of friends you have lucy," Sheamus said with a smile.

"yeah that was all Natsu's doing, He forged a strong bond between every one of us," Lucy said.

"don't even think about him until he gets here, relax and enjoy yourself," Sheamus said.

earning a small smile "yeah your right" Lucy said tucking a piece of her hair behind her hair.

"HELP ME" Sting's voice rang out as sorano caught up to him.

sigh "I better go help him before sorano kills him," Lucy said rushing to help the blonde man.

"I'm glad she's doing so well," Gray said from beside the Celtic warrior.

"Sounds like this Natsu fella really messed her up," Sheamus said looking toward the blonde as she calmed sorano down.

"Lucy was very much in love Natsu that she started planning their wedding. But when I caught him and lisanna on prom night, her world shattered. Lucy broke up with Natsu the next time she saw him and avoided him like the plague until graduation" Gray said.

Looking at the beautiful blonde who was trying to calm Sorano down as sting hid behind his friend Rufus.

"Seeing how she is now you would never guess that she had her heart broken," Sheamus said.

"That's just a front she's still very heartbroken but she's hiding it well," Gray said as he and the Celtic warrior walked over to Lucy and the others.

30 minutes later

Everyone was having a great time, Sheamus was enjoying himself just hearing how lucy behaved in high school when he felt lucy grab his arm.

"Whats up?" the Celtic warrior asked the blonde female when she suddenly mumbled a name.

"Natsu"

Hearing that Sheamus looked toward the entrance finding a couple. The guy had spiky pink hair, a big goofy smile, and black eyes. The woman beside him had short white hair and blue eyes. There's no doubt this was Natsu and Lisanna.

"So that's Natsu?" Sheamus asked sizing him up and down.

"yep and the woman next to him is Lisanna" Lucy answered pressing closer to him for comfort, on reflex Sheamus wrapped an arm around her and rested it on her waist.

"Hey everyone long time no sees" Natsu yelled out getting everyone's attention.

"Natsu!" Sting yelled out rushing to toward the pink haired man and his wife.

Giving Sting a bro hug Natsu spotted Lucy, forming a huge smile "LUCE" Natsu shouted out running to her only for someone blocked his view of her.

"You're not getting anywhere near her fella," Sheamus said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked with a scowl on his face.

"Someone who heard about what you did to Lucy and will not stop at keeping you from getting anywhere near her tonight," Sheamus said.

"Don't talk to my husband like that you neanderthal" Lisanna said poking the Celtic warrior in the chest.

"And don't you talk to my friend like that Lisanna," Lucy said with venom in her voice she didn't know she had.

"Oh, Lucy I didn't think you would show up tonight" Lisanna cackled entwining her arm with natsu's.

"don't fuck with me tonight Lisanna if you know what's good for you," Lucy said before walking away with Sheamus behind her.

reaching their table Sheamus pulled lucy's chair out and pushed her in once she sat down. "you alright Lu?" Levy asked.

"Yeah just dandy" The blonde Diva answered thinking back to when Lisanna poked Sheamus in the chest, all she could think about was kicking Lisanna's ass for even touching him.

The blonde felt possessive over the Celtic warrior something lucy should not be feeling.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, welcome to magnolia high's class of 2008's 10-year reunion" the principal spoke on stage.

"In 2004 a group of nervous freshman walked through those for the first time. The next four years all of you really flourished into bright wonderful people who went on to be successful in the 10 years since graduation. So please enjoy yourselves tonight thank you" The principal stepped off stage.

"I'm gonna go grab us some drinks," Gajeel said standing up.

"I'll go grab us some as well," Sheamus told the blonde diva before following the Black-haired man.

"Bunny girl did well seeing that idiot," Gajeel said as they reached the bar.

"Bunny girl?" Sheamus asked looking at gajeel with a raised eyebrow.

"She reminded me of a bunny rabbit when I first met her" Gajeel.

"Oh," Sheamus said grabbing his and lucy's drinks going back to the table handing the blonde her strawberry daiquiris.

"Lucy a bit surprised that the red-haired man knew her favorite drink.

Suddenly Gajeel came back to the table obviously very pissed off.

"Whats wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked taking her drink fro her husband.

"I just heard something that pissed me off" Gajeel answered gulping his drink.

"Oh boy what happened? Did sting do something stupid again?" Lucy asked sipping her drink hoping she wouldn't have to save the idiot again.

"No Natsu and Lisanna came up to the bar and started talking about high school,"Gajeel said gulping down the rest of his drink.

"Well that is why we are here tonight," Lucy said to her friend.

"It's what they were saying that got to me," Gajeel hating that he had to be the one tell the blonde about what they said.

"Well are you going to leave us in the dark fella, Or are you going to tell us?" Sheamus asked arm resting on the back of lucy's chair, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what they were about to hear.

"taking a deep breath "Natsu was telling Lisanna that he never loved Lucy, That he was just using her to get Lisanna to notice him," Gajeel said.

They all looked at Lucy who had tears in her eyes, levy wrapped her arms around the blonde

Seeing that Sheamus lost it the girl he cared for was crying her eyes out.

Getting up he went to go find Natsu, Gajeel following him. "What are you planning?" Gajeel asked as they passed gray, Juvia, sting, rouge and orga.

"Something I've been wanting to do since Lucy told me what happened on prom night," Sheamus answered with a rough edge in his voice that Gajeel recognized as protectiveness and something else in the warrior's eyes resembling love was Gajeel reading that right? was the Celtic Warrior in love with bunny girl.

Reaching Natsu and Lisanna, Sheamus brought his fist back clocked Natsu right in the face.

"what the hell was that for?" Natsu shouted holding his injured face.

Instead of answering Sheamus just punched him again knocking Natsu off his stool.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Natsu yelled out.

"My problem is how you treated Lucy dating her for four years just to play with her heart" Sheamus answered wanting to hit the pink haired asshole again but a small hand stopped him.

"Sheamus stop it's not worth it," Lucy said rushing over to stop her friend.

"What do you mean not worth it?, He used you and broke your heart how can I be okay with that?" Sheamus said with fire in his eyes.

Lucy was shocked to hear that out of the Celtic Warrior's mouth.

"Then how about you guys settle it the WWE way," Lucy said with a smirk.

Sheamus smirked "I like the way you think Lucy, Alright you sorry excuse for a man I'm challenging you to a match," the warrior said before turning and walking away with lucy going with him.

Opening the trunk of his car Sheamus grabbed his gear.

"Do you always have your gear with you?" Lucy asked as he closed the trunk.

"Never know when I'll need it" Sheamus answered going to find a place to change.

Smiling "I'll let Gajeel know to lead Natsu to the wrestling room," Lucy said pulling her phone out to send a text to the black-haired man.

That's all for chapter 5, please follow and review thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Irish love

Hello everyone, Anime26 here with chapter 6 of Irish love. I would like to thank RomanReignsFan01 and OnePiece99 for their awesome reviews and ideas, and will definitely try to work them into this chapter.

warning there will be some Natsu and Lisanna bashing in this chapter so if you don't like it don't read.

Disclaimer - As always I don't own fairy tail or the WWE.

Chapter 6

Everyone was in the wrestling room of Magnolia High School.

"This is ridiculous, why are we in here?" Natsu asked.

Suddenly Lucy entered the room "Luce what's going on, Why are we in here?" Natsu asked his ex-girlfriend.

"You'll find out soon enough you asshat," Lucy said as she walked over to gray and Juvia.

A few minutes later lucy gets a text from Sheamus saying to announce him.

Lucy goes to her music app and searches for his theme song and pushes play.

"A careless man who could wind up dead, You're wearing your sin like it's some kind of prize, Too many lies, Too many lies. These words are true and I'll make you believe."

The door to the room opens to reveal Sheamus in all his superstar glory.

Entering the room and walked up to the ring, Lucy handed him a microphone and he started talking.

"As many of you know Lucy Heartfilia dated this sorry excuse for a man for four years falling in love with him so much that she started their wedding. But get this Natsu was caught cheating on Lucy with this woman" Sheamus said pointing at lisanna.

Upon hearing this new information everyone started whispering saying mean things about Natsu and Lisanna.

"Tonight we learned that Natsu never loved Lucy dating her for four years and he never loved her, he was just using her to make lisanna jealous"

Looking over at Lucy, Sheamus saw that she had tears in her eyes once again, he hated seeing that tears didn't belong on her beautiful face.

So that only fueled his anger and motivation to keep going.

"So tonight I'm going kick Natsu's ass" Sheamus proclaimed "So get ready Natsu because here I come"

finishing his speech Sheamus tossed the microphone to gray who caught it.

"Sheamus wait for a second," Lucy called him over to her.

"Don't try to talk me out of this," The Celtic warrior said when he reached her.

"Don't worry the jackass deserves this, I was just going to tell you that Natsu has A weak right leg," Lucy said in a low whisper so Natsu or lisanna wouldn't hear it.

Smirking "I'll keep that in mind," Sheamus said leaving to climb into the ring only to have Lucy grab his arm before he got too far away from her.

"Also I know you don't need this but," Lucy kissed his cheek making the Celtic warrior blush "Good luck," Lucy told him with her own blush on her cheeks.

Giving her a huge smile Sheamus heads to the ring.

Climbing inside the ring Sheamus and Natsu faced each other.

The sound of a bell goes off and they both go at it.

Natsu went straight at the Celtic Warrior but Sheamus was ready executing a running double axe handle knocking Natsu right down.

"Come on babe get up" Lisanna shouted. Hearing his wife Natsu got up going after Sheamus once again only to be clotheslined.

"Come on Natsu, you were the wrestling champ during high school until you hurt your leg" Lisanna shouted.

"Wrestling champ huh, more like a chump," Sheamus said making everybody laugh.

Sheamus stood there watching Natsu try to stand up.

"I don't understand how a sweet, caring, beautiful girl like Lucy would ever date someone as heartless as you.

Hearing the Celtic Warrior saying she was beautiful made Lucy blush. Levy who was standing next to the blonde haired diva.

"Why do you look so surprised Lu?" Levy asked.

"Um, no reason" Lucy answered but still had a small blush on her cheeks.

"What do you care," Natsu asked looking at the Celtic Warrior suddenly the answer came to the pink haired man "Ah I see, you"

Before Natsu could finish his sentence Sheamus delivered performed a drop suplex.

He didn't want Lucy that from anyone but him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, boy Natsu is still as dimwitted and clueless as ever," Grey said as he facepalmed.

"Shut up you stupid ice queen" Natsu shouted as he faces gray.

"What was that flame for brains" Gray yelled right back at Natsu just about ready to climb into the ring himself to beat the pink haired man senseless.

However, Sheamus clotheslined Natsu once again. causing Natsu to fall on his weak leg.

"NATSU !" Lisanna yelled out.

Sheamus just stood there watching the sorry excuse of a man that Natsu was.

Once again imagining Lucy's tear-stained face the Warrior started banging his chest with his fist making everyone start chanting out brogue.

When Natsu weakly stood up Sheamus delivered his famous Brogue Kick.

Natsu went down making Sheamus the winner. Looking down at the pink haired asshole Sheamus picked Natsu up by the front of the shirt.

"Count yourself lucky that I didn't fight you with more of my strength because I wanted to. If I had known Lucy 10 years ago and had witnessed what happened you more then likely wouldn't be able to stand let alone walk today." Sheamus said before bringing his fist back and brought it forward only to be stopped by a small hand.

"I think you made your point, He's barely conscious, I would like to say something before he passes out completely," Lucy said.

"Be my guest?" Sheamus said maneuvering Natsu so he was facing Lucy.

The two of them just stared at each other for a moment.

"It's funny back in high school I would have been the first one to your defense, back then Laxus was telling me not to go out with you that you would break my heart but I didn't listen falling so madly in love with you.

Looking back now I don't know what I ever saw in you?, you complained about everything I did.

But I guess I should thank you if it weren't for you a lisanna I wouldn't be where I am today.

However, it doesn't change the fact that you hurt me badly so I'm returning the favor" Lucy said before bringing her foot back and kicking Natsu in the balls.

Feeling the kick Natsu screamed and cupped himself as Sheamus let him go, the pink haired man fell to the floor.

"NATSU !" Lisanna yelled out her husband's name and climbed into the ring just as the superstar and diva climbed out and were walking to the door when something hit the back of Lucy's head.

"You bitch who the fuck do you think you are?" Lisanna shouted.

"Watch your tongue" Sheamus started but Lucy stopped him.

"Who do I think I am, that's a funny thing to ask but I'll indulge you, My name is Lucy Judith Heartfilia, I was born on July 1st, 1988 to Jude and Layla Heartfilia, I have an older half-brother named Laxus Anthony Dreyar.

"After high school, I went to college and graduated the top of my class and thanks to my brother, hard work and dedication I became A WWE diva".

"I'm Lucy Judith Heartfilia" Lucy turned to face Lisanna who was still in the ring "but you can call me The Celestial Princess and I'm going to kick your ass" Lucy declared taking off her jewelry and handed everything to levy to hold and walked back to the ring with Celtic Warrior right behind her.

There you go folks, see you all in the next chapter. please review, Anime26 out.


	7. MOVES

**Hello everyone Anime26 here asking for your help. The next chapter of Irish love will feature a fight between Lucy and Lisanna.**

 **So i'm asking if anyone can come up with some great wrestling moves for lucy, it would greatly be appreciated.**

 **it can be any kind of move so please let me know.**

 **hope to hear from you all, Anime26 out.**


End file.
